Face Down
by panicinblack
Summary: NARUTOxSAKURAxSASUKE[love triangle]...another songfic...Sasuke isnt treating Sakura right..Naruto puts a stop to it


Hello my friends...this is another songfic..hope y'all like it

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto or Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted as he slapped Sakura across the face. She flew backwards and hit the wall. She slid down into a heap at the base of the wall, groaning and holding her cheek in her hand. Tears started cascading down her face as she looked up at him.  
"I'm s-sorry…" Sakura stuttered at him. Sasuke stared down at her in hatred, but then thought of something.  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have hit you Sakura. You know I love you" He lied to her.  
"Its ok Sasuke. I love you too. I'm just going to go home now. Bye." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then ran out the door. Sasuke smirked. She had believed him.

**_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
_****_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you_**

When Sakura got home, she looked in the mirror at her cheek. A huge bruise had started to appear there. She got out her cover-up and started to apply it. She thought about what he had done to her, and how long this had been going on for. Fresh tears made their way down her face, messing up the make-up she had just put on. Just then, Naruto burst through the door, yelling  
"SAKURA! LETS GO OUT TO EAT! IM STARVED!" Then he caught sight of her, slowly taking in her tears, then his eyes made their way to her cheek. They widened.  
"Sakura, who did that to you? Was it that bastard Sasuke?" Naruto ran over to her, giving her a hug, trying to comfort her. She slowly nodded. Naruto cursed.  
"I can't believe it! How could he? That bastard!" Just then, Sasuke came through Sakura's door, which was still open from Naruto bursting his way in. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He stood up and pointed to Sasuke.  
"Sasuke! You bastard! How could you do that to her?"

**_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. They went from Sakura's form on the ground, to Naruto's angry face.  
"What do you mean, dobe?" Sasuke said without emotion.  
"Do you think you feel more manly when you hit her? Does it make you feel better when she falls on the ground?" Naruto growled at Sasuke.  
"This is none of your business, idiot. Now leave. I'm taking my girlfriend out to dinner." Sasuke pushed past Naruto and helped Sakura up.  
"You better go get ready," He hissed in her ear. She nodded and ran to her room. Naruto glared at Sasuke, yelled a goodbye to Sakura, then left, slamming the door as he went.

**_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._**

Naruto sat, fuming, at the lake's edge, skipping rocks. He still couldn't believe what Sasuke had done to Sakura. _'I hope she sees how mean he is and leaves him. I love her and he doesn't. She needs me more than he needs her '_ thought Naruto. He decided to wait near Sakura's house, for when she got home, he could talk to her. About 2 hours later, Naruto watched Sasuke and Sakura walk up to her door. Although he didn't hear her, he _knew she invited him in by the way he followed her inside. 'Damn. Now I have to wait longer'_ he thought angrily. About ten minutes later, he could hear angry shouts and yelling coming from her house. Naruto rushed to her door and thrust it open just in time to find Sasuke slapping Sakura. Naruto rushed to her side.  
"What's your problem, Sasuke?" he yelled at the scowling figure above him.

**_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._**

"I was right, and she denied it. It made me mad. So I slapped her." Sasuke said coldly.  
"You bastard! You don't slap someone because they disagree with you! You're such a fucking idiot! I don't know what the hell she sees in you." Naruto shouted at Sasuke, his anger boiling over. He felt a slight tug on his sleeve. Naruto looked down to see Sakura, face bruised and slightly bloody, smiling up at him.

**_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.  
_****_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough._**

"Don't worry Naruto," she whispered to him. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Then she passed out. Naruto glared at Sasuke."How long has this been going on for?" Naruto's voice dangerously low.  
"Since we started going out." Sauske stated, not breaking eye contact with Naruto. A new wave of anger swept over Naruto.  
"Get out of here if you want to live" Naruto said, menacingly. Sasuke turned, took one more look at Naruto and Sakura, then left.

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.  
**__**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

When Sakura woke up, she noticed she was on her couch. Her cheek throbbed intensely. Then she noticed Naruto, propped up against the wall, slightly snoring. She tried to get up, but her head hurt like hell. She groaned as slid back down onto her back. Naruto's eyes shot open, looking over at Sakura. He smiled at her.  
"Naruto, were you there the entire night?" Sakura questioned.  
"Yeah…" Naruto said sheepishly, his grin growing in size.

**_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough._**

"You didn't have to." Sakura told him  
"I wanted to." He answered. There was silence for a moment.  
"What he did to me really hurt. Not just the hitting, but what he said to me. I've finally had enough of him." Sakura suddenly said quietly. Naruto scooted over to her. He was about eye level with her, him sitting on the ground, her lying on the couch.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yeah. He never loved me. I don't see why I loved him. Truthfully, I love someone else." She smiled at him.  
"Sakura, there's something I've been meaning to tell you… I … love you!" Naruto blurted out, blushing deeply. Sakura giggled and gave him a kiss on the nose.  
"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

Soooo..whadya think? I like this one better becasue I hate Sasuke.

Now click the button below and review! Flame will be used to toast marshmallows.


End file.
